


Do you want tea?

by cristinita9509



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bartender Dean Winchester, Cas just drink tea, Depresive Castiel, Guilty Castiel, M/M, Nick is dead
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristinita9509/pseuds/cristinita9509
Summary: Después del fallecimiento de su novio, Castiel se ha encerrado en su hogar no queriendole dar la cara al mundo. Después de tanta insistencia, sale a las calles con su hermano Gabriel y en una de sus salidas se encuentra con el dueño de un bar, demasiado amable como para hacerle un vaso de té helado exclusivo para él. Dean Winchester, ¿un pobre hombre que a duras penas hace sus pagos al banco puede cambiar su vida?





	Do you want tea?

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, bueno primero quiero decir que escribí esto para el maravilloso evento llamado "Mes de Misha Collins" Jamás había escrito tanto para un one shot y menos para el fandom. Espero les guste, tuve complicaciones mientras lo escribía por que me encontraba en medio de una mudanza. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen así que no preendo ganar nada con ésta historia. Ha sido escrito y publicado para mero entretenimiento del lector. 
> 
> Sin betear, así que verán de a ratos mis dedazos. Y ano estoy acostumbrada a escribir en computadora.  
> Ahora si,a leer.

Las luces del bar eran tenues, al ser apenas mitad de semana no se encontraba tan lleno. Lo cual no le agradaba, las ganancias tenían que aumentar o no podría pagar el alquiler del bar. Detrás de la barra aquel hombre rubio no dejaba de limpiar. 

Dean llevaba trabajando duro desde hace cinco meses. Con veintiocho años y sin estudios no podía buscar un mejor empleo. Por lo mismo buscaba sacar lo más que pudiera de su trabajo, quería estudiar en línea. No sonaba tan fácil pero era lo que podía permitirse sin dejar de generar ingresos. El tarro vacio frente a él lo regresó a la realidad por lo que lo tomó junto al dinero que un hombre de edad había dejado. Ya eran las dos de la madrugada y con trabajo habían dos almas rondando por el local. 

Decidió entretenerse limpiando la barra nuevamente. Al rededor de media hora después ya se encontraba sólo. Cerró las puertas y se quedó haciendo corte de caja. Lo único que le aliviaba en esos momentos era saber que no tenía que caminar grandes cuadras para llegar a dormir, puesto que el ocupaba una habitación pequeña que era más una bodega del local. La había adecuado para ser habitable; un colchón tirado en medio del piso, una televisión en una esquina, una pequeña parrilla que si bien no se podía asemejar a una estufa era de utilidad y un cuarto de baño dónde apenas y cabía su cuerpo.  
El lugar era temporal, mientras ahorraba para costearse algo un poco más amplio. Cansado, llegó al colchón y se tumbó encima. Su cabeza dolía un poco y sus ojos se cerraban sin esfuerzo. Pensaba conciliar el sueño cuando sintió el vibrar del teléfono en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Se quejó por lo bajó pero tomó el aparato y contestó ante la insistente vibración.

-Si no es importante, marque más tarde.- habló con la cabeza casi hundida en la cama.

-¿Largo día?

Levantó la cabeza ante aquella pregunta y se terminó por acostar boca arriba. 

-Y parece que no acaba para ninguno de los dos, Sammy. ¿Qué haces despierto?

-Es Sam.- dijo con falso enojo -Reviso documentos, pero como empecé a aburrirme pensé en probar suerte y ver si contestabas. ¿Cómo van las cosas? Se que esto de que estes solo es abrumador y...

-Estoy bien, mamá. Deja de preocuparte. - pudo escuchar como el de cabellera castaña dio un pequeño bufido. Escuchaba como al fondo sonaba algo de música, demasiado clásica para su gusto pero no le reprocharía eso a su hermano. - Se la razón por la que estas llamando, no soy tonto. ¿Cuándo te llegó la factura de la renta?

-Ayer por la tarde. Se que aún faltan días para que puedas hacer el deposito pero si quieres yo podría...

-Ni lo menciones. - Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro de sus labios extrañamente secos. El lugar estaba alquilado bajo el nombre de su hermano, puesto que al parecer se fiaban más de Sam que de él. El menor no tuvo problema con ser presta nombre, además de que así podía encargarse de la documentación y ver que no les quisieran cometer algún fraude. Eso de las leyes le iban bien. - Mira, ese tipo sólo quiere presionar, le haré el deposito al final de la semana. No voy a dejar que pagues nada. 

-Sabes que a mi no me molestaría hacerlo.

-Lo sé Sam, pero tienes tus propios gastos. Además no es como si no pudiese pagar las cuentas. Sé que las ganancias están algo flojas pero no esperaba tener mucho en tan poco tiempo.

-Por lo menos deberías dejarme ayudarte a pagar un departamento. No me gusta mucho que duermas en una bodega.

Dean pudo escuchar en las palabras de su hermano la preocupación que emanaba. No le gustaba eso, es él quien debería preocuparse por Sammy, no al revés.

-Mira, mejor hablamos en otro momento. Estoy muerto y me gustaría dormir antes de tener que salir a hacer algunas compras. ¿Siempre si vendrás el lunes? 

Sabía que su hermano no quería hablar más del asunto por lo que no le insistiría. Respondió alegre esperando poder irlo a visitar pronto, diciéndole las muchas ganas que tenía de probar unas buenas hamburguesas preparadas por el rubio. Con eso ambos se despidieron.  
Dean alejó el teléfono, dejándolo en el suelo junto al colchón. Ahora ya no había nada que pudiese interrumpir su sueño por lo que cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.  
****  
-Castiel...lo siento. - otro más que se acercaba a su residencia a tocar su puerta. Abría con pocas ganas sólo para asentir a esa frase que ya se le había grabado en la cabeza, 'lo siento' 

-Cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes tocar a mi puerta. - la voz de esa mujer sólo irradiaba cortesía. Ni siquiera la conocía tanto. Apenas y sabía su nombre a pesar de haber sido vecinos por algunos años. 

-Lo tendré en cuenta Hannah.- con eso la despidió para cerrar de nuevo la puerta y sumirse en la oscuridad que le brindaba su hogar. Aspiró fuerte, todavía olía a él. Esa combinación de whisky y cigarros mentolados. Frunció el ceño ante eso, tenía que ventilar la casa.

Estaba dispuesto a abrir las cortinas y deslizar las ventanas, pero sólo acercarse a ellas causó que sus manos temblasen. Tal vez, era mejor hacerlo otro día. Por el momento se prepararía un té de tila e intentaría relajarse. 

Hace apenas un par de meses fue el funeral de su novio. Aún podía escuchar el llanto de la familia de Nick, los murmullos que se armaron a su alrededor y las caras de pena que le dirigían. Salieron durante cinco años de los cuales vivieron juntos tres. La ausencia era evidente.

Colocó agua en la tetera y la puso al fuego en la estufa. Abrió uno de los estantes superiores y sacó una taza blanca con adornos florales y le colocó un sobre de té dentro. Su cabeza dolía, sus ojeras eran bastante notorias. No había conciliado el sueño desde el día que falleció Nick. No era momento para recordarlo si intentaba relajarse, pero a su mente llegaba su cabello rubio y su extraño sentido del humor. Negó fuerte con la cabeza mientras escuchaba el chillido que le indicaba que el agua ya estaba caliente. 

-Relájate Castiel.  
****  
Pasaba de medio día y Dean continuaba tumbado en el colchón. La bodega no dejaba entrar luz por lo que disfrutaba la oscuridad que ese lugar le brindaba.  
Lamentablemente para él, la puerta de la bodega estaba siendo abierta por un joven delgado como fideo y con una sonrisa en su rostro. El chico se le quedó viendo durante un par de minutos para despues hacerce espacio junto al rubio y acostarse rodeandolo con sus delgados brazos. Dean, al sentirse extrañamente aprisionado en su sueño, comenzó a abrir los ojos, gracias a la poca iluminación estos no tardaron en estar por completo abiertos. Movió su cabeza hacia atrás, pues sentía un respirar que no recordaba que estuviese ahí antes. 

-¿Cómo estas Dean? – la voz alegre del chico lo terminó de sacar de su estado somnoliento. Rapidamente se levantó, mareandose un poco por el repentino movimiento. 

-¡Maldición Garth! –talló sus ojos con ambas manos mientras se paraba bien. - ¿Cómo dibalos entraste? 

El chico tomó asiento en aquel colchón que sin el peso del rubio lo elevó un poco. 

-Dijiste por telefono que necesitabas ayuda con el bar, entonces vine. Como no abrías la puerta, entré por la ventana rota del baño, que por cierto deberías arreglar o alguien podría entrar a robar.  
A Dean no le quedó más que respirar hondo y contar hasta diez para no arrancarle la cabeza a ese chico. ¿Cómo era posible que le contara todo con esa extraña relajación? Definitivamente no importaba cuantos años llevara conociendo al más delgado, simplemene no terminaba de acostumbrarse a él. 

-¿Éste cuarto no tiene ventanas? No te vendría mal una, así podría regalarte unas cortinas.- el chico ignoraba como una mirada de furia iba directo a él. Dean terminó de relajarse y se salió de la bodega/habitación siendo seguido inmediatamente por el otro hombre.

-Mira, agradezco tu amabilidad, pero en dado caso de que quiera que me ayudes; cosa que no estoy aún seguro, sería en la noche. Es plena mañana y...

-En realidad son casi las tres de la tarde, pero continua.

Dean se talló los ojos negando para sí, otra vez se había quedado dormido. ¿Es que ese cacharro de telefono no servía para activar una simple alarma?

-Mira Garth, haremos esto, tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas y no puedo dejar sólo el lugar. – el joven comenzaba a sonreir, sabía por donde iba la cosa. Serviría de ayuda para Dean y eso le gustaba. – Necesito que te quedes a vigilar mientras no estoy, no tardaré mucho. De todas formas el bar no abre hasta las ocho. 

Garth asentía con entusiasmo, desde que fueron compañeros en la escuela media le había encantado estar con el rubio. Era algo así como un ejemplo a seguir, aunque a éste se le fuera de las manos el temperamento en ciertas ocasiones. 

-Puedes confiar en mi. 

Dean no estaba seguro de ello, pero en estos momentos no le quedaba más que fiarse de la palabra del otro. Regresó a su ‘habitación’ y se dio una ducha rápida. Se colocó unos jeans algo gastados y una camisa negra de AC/DC, pensaba ponerse unos zapatos deportivos pero se le hizo más fácil colocarse las sandalias. Tomó la cartera y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo. Al salir del bar tuvo que caminar una cuadra, lamentablemente para él no había otro lugar donde pudiese estacionar su vehívulo, no, no era un simple vehículo, era más bien un tesoro, su vida. Un hermoso chevy impala del 67, la única herencia que su padre le brindo. Al menos la única buena, lo demás fueron deudas que aún luchaba por terminar de pagar. 

Encendió el motor y tomó rumbo al super. Esa noche era importante que no le faltase nada, pues una joven le había cicho que quería hacer una fiesta en el bar, lo cual significaba ganancias seguras. Si lograba tener una buena noche de ventas podría pagar el alquiler y además adelantar la renta del siguiente mes, dejándolo libre de una preocupación. 

Aparcó cerca de la entrada, no es que fuese flojo al cargar las bolsas de compras pero ese lugar estaba techado y al menos su auto no se calentaría mucho con el sol. Tomó una canasta al entrar y se dispuso a buscar por los pasillos todo aquello que pensaba le haria falta.  
Sin querer, sus pasos lo llevaron al área de repostería. Rapidamente el olor del pie de manzana recien hecho llegó a sus fosas nasales. ¿Podía salirse del presupuesto y comprar una rebanada? Miró con tentación el poste que acababan de colocar en una vitrina. Negó ligeramente, no podia gastar más, al menos no por hoy. Tomó fuerza y se marchó de ese lugar para continuar sus compras.  
****  
-Dime por favor que hoy podremos abrir la ventanas.

-Gabriel, si sólo vienes a eso me temo que te pediré que te retires de mi casa. 

-Vamos, no puedes hablar en serio. ¿No ves que quiero hacer un bien? – aquel hombrecillo era apenas de la misma altura que Castiel. Rubio, de piel clara y que al parecer tenía un ligera pero para nada enfermiza adicción a los dulces. –Mira, llevas encerrado aquí desde...aquello. Sé que es doloroso pero tienes que seguir con tu vida.  
Era inútil, ya le había dado ese discurso al menos unas diez veces y la respuesta de su hermano era la misma. ‘Es mi vida y yo decido como contiuarla’ Para ser francos, su hermano se estaba hartando de esa respuesta. Gabriel conocía a Nick de más tiempo, iban juntos a clases desde la primaria. Le dolía tanto como a su hermano la perdida, pero sabía que si se dejaba llevar por la tristeza podría terminar enfermo por la depresión. 

-No me siento listo para dejarlo ir. – su voz sonaba más roca de lo habitual. No se había fijado mucho pero ahora que lo miraba con detenimiento podía notar que el cuerpo del moreno era algo más delgado. El color de su piel había perdido brillo y sus ojos...surpimió un suspiro de tristeza al notar como aquellos hermosos ojos azules se veían muertos. 

Se quedó callado, no sabía que decirle, pero tenía que hacer el esfuerzo. Castiel se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, habían estado parados en la entrada durante varios minutos. El rubrio frunció un poco la nariz al sentir ese olor a cigarros y alcohol. Sabía que ya no eran los que Nick había dejado, su hermano había estado bebiendo y seguramente encendiendo las cajetillas que estaban en la estantería de su habitación. El lugar estaba polvoriento, a pesar de la oscuridad podía notar la pelusa acumulandose en el suelo. 

-¿Quieres algo de té? – se encontraba cabizbajo, al estar descalzo podía sentir lo frío del piso. La alfombra la había quitado Nick, no le gustaba el color naranja que ésta tenía. Castiel no esperó respuesta y colocó agua en la tetera, aquella que había estado usando sin parar durante días. Era lo único que consumía a parte de alcohol, té.

Gabriel sólo caminó para adentrarse por completo en la sala y poder tomar asiento en uno de los sofás. Inhaló hondo antes de soltar el aire por sus labios casi en un silbido. Tenía que hacer algo y no se le ocurría nada. La taza que le ofrecian en sus narices lo regresó a la realidad, regalandole una pequeña sonrisa a su hermano.

-Se que te estás esforzando Gabriel y lo agradezco, pero no necesitas hacer nada. Estoy bien.

-Claro, por eso te volviste un ermitaño- ahí estaba, no podía aguantar ninguno de sus comentarios ni por cinco minutos. No lo hacía a drede, bueno tal vez un poco, pero esta vez si se le había salido. Notó como el de cabellera oscura fruncía un poco el ceño pero no se molestaba en responderle, en vez de eso decidió posar sus labios en la taza y dar varios sorbos. 

-¿Cómo se encuentran en casa?- Cambiar el tema le venía mejor y la verdad si le interesaba saber como estaba su familia, ya hacía un tiempo que no los visitaba o llamaba por teléfono.

Gabriel agradeció el cambio de tema, cerró los ojos y negó levemente. – Ya sabes que Anna tenía un enamorado rondandole...ése chico llamado Uriel. – Castiel asintio haciendo gesto para que continuara. – Pues verás, Michael y yo decidimos poner a prueba al tipo. – No podía evitar reírse mientras recordaba lo que le hicieron a ese hombre demasiado gigante para su querida hermanita.- Le dijimos a Anna que lo invitara a cenar la semana pasada y como era de esperarse, Uriel aceptó emocionado. La cena fue muy bien, parecía al menos demostrar que tenía modales, oh, pero cuando el momento de sentarnos todos en la sala llego, el pobre no dejaba de sudar a mares. Con decirte que con tantas preguntas que le hicimos puedo decirte ahora de que color son todos sus calzoncillos. 

Fue un gesto inconciente, pero Castiel curvó unos milimetros sus labios en lo que parecía ser una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. A su memoria llegó la primera vez que invitó a Nick a cenar siendo oficialmente pareja. Gabriel había hecho de las suyas y el pobre hombre había salido rojo como un tomate pues lo primero que le preguntaron fue ‘¿Y si le jalas el cuello al ganso cuando piensas en nuestro Cassie? ‘ 

-Debiste ver como Michael y yo aguantabamos la risa. – eso último lo dijo con un poco menos de ánimo. Castiel era el único que había salido de casa, los otros hermanos vivían juntos, no por que no pudiesen mantenerse sólos, si no que la casa en la que vivían era el único recuerdo que tenían de la buena vida que habían tenido antes. La ausencia de su padre desaparecido los destrozó pero lograron salir adelante. Por lo mismo Gabriel sabía que Castiel era capáz de continuar con su vida, sólo había que darle un empujoncito. 

-Cassie...- su tono reflejaba preocupación, una que todo hermano mayor llega a tener en algun momento. – Se que esto que te está sucediendo es normal, cada quien decide como reaccionar ante estas situaciones pero, me gustaría que al menos intentaras irnos a ver. Te extrañamos. No te estoy pidiendo que dejes tu casa, ni mucho menos que hagas como si nada hubiese pasado. Sólo quiero que intentes restablecerte aunque sea en pasos cortos.

Por primera vez en esos meses las palabras de su hermano calaron dentro de él, dejó la taza en la mesita de centro y se acercó para tomar asiento junto al mayor. Mantenía cierta distancia, quedandose en silencio unos segundos para pensar bien en que iba a decir. 

-De acuerdo. No te prometo nada pero...puedo intentarlo. Pero que de una vez te quede claro que no quiero que abras las ventanas. – No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero en ese momento, Gabriel sentía unas ganas inmensas de estrechar a su hermano entre sus brazos. 

****  
Esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja se lo dejaba claro, su hermano había tenido un buen cierre de semana. Sam estaba esperandolo en la puerta de la entrada, una que pensaban cambiar pues al parecer la chapa se había roto. Era un maravilloso lunes libre de trabajo, había conseguido un día libre e iba a aprovecharlo con Dean todo lo que pudiera. 

-Sammy, deberías dejar de tomar tanta leche o la ropa volverá a quedarte chica. – ignoró el comentario y extendió sus brazos para recibirlo con un abrazo de oso.

-A mi también me alegra verte, Dean. Garth me llamó ayer muy emocionado, dijo que fue tu pequeño compañero. 

El rubio viró los ojos y deshizo el abrazo para caminar dentro del establecimiento. – No quisiera admitirlo pero fue de ayuda tenerlo aqui. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo van las cosas con Ruby? ¿Ya se formalizarán? Te aviso que quiero sobrinos a quienes darles comida chatarra a escondidas. 

Sam sonrió de lado, se quitó la chaqueta café que hasta ahroa traía encima de una camisa a cuadros y la dejó sobre la barra perfectamente limpia mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los bancos. 

-Sabes que quiero llevar las cosas lentas. Ambos nos sentimos cómodos ahora, no quisiera arruinar nada. – Sabía bien que lo que menos quería el castaño era ilusionarse con que todo iría bien, no después de la tragedia que le sucedió en la universidad. La perdida de su novia Jess lo marcó. Sus relaciones después de aquello fueron escasas y poco duraderas, sólo hasta ahora las cosas parecían cambiar. Conoció a Ruby en un hospital, ambos internados por un mismo accidente automovilistico. Los dos iban en el mismo autobús cuando éste derrapó a mitad de la calle a causa de la tormenta que encharcó todo. Ninguno tuvo heridas de gravedad, pero al estar en la misma sala de atención tuvieron tiempo para charlar. No pensaban verse de nuevo pero las casualidades los llevaron a frecuentarse y a comenzar una relación.  
Dean al principio no confiaba en ella, pero decidió darle una oportunidad sólo para poder ver a su hermano feliz. 

-Bueno, no voy a presionar. Ahora, mejor dime que quieres que hagamos, soy todo tuyo el día de hoy. 

El menor arqueó una ceja ante esas palabras, debió haber sido realmente un buen fin de semana si su hermano estaba tan entusiasta. 

-¿No querrás decir que eres mío hasta las ocho? Y, para empezar quisiera acompañarte a comprar el material que hace falta para arreglar las puertas, ventanas, piso, mesas ...

Pudo haber continuado hablando pero la mano del rubio tapó su boca. Esperaba que se la hubiese lavado, por que conociendo a Dean, pudo haberse masturbado y sólo usar papel para limpiarse. Lo alejó con un manotazo y lo miró esperando una respuesta a su comportamiento.

-Para empezar, estaré todo el día contigo y lo que menos quiero es que hablemos de trabajo, ni tuyo ni mio. ¿Entendido? – Sam sólo acintió, no iba a reclamarle nada a su hermano, disfrutaría el rato con él. – Y bien, ya que no tienes pensado nada entretenido iremos a donde yo quiera. 

El castaño enarcó una ceja. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que irían a un club nudista. 

-Mira Dean, creo que es muy temprano para...para hacer cosas que a ti te gustan. 

-No seas tonto Sam, no haremos nada malo. ¿Tan mala idea tienes de mi? Apuesto que lo que crees que quiero no se acerca ni un poco a lo que tengo en mente. 

El mayor sonrió esperando que el más alto le djera que pensaba, era obvio que no adivinaría. –Pensé que querrías ir a un club nudista, pero oye, eso está bien. Sólo que no quisiera que Ruby se enterara.- levantó las manos para restarle importancia. Dean por su parte entornó los ojos. Sí, tal vez si le gustaba la idea de ir a un club nudista, pero no a esas horas. Le revolvió el cabello a su grandulon hermanito y lo miró con picardía.

-Así que Sammy quiere ir a un club ¿eh? Pues no lo tenía planeado. Yo quería que fuesemos al nuevo restaurante que está en el centro. Hay cerca unas librerias que son del tipo que te gustan, con libros sin ilustraciones y cosas por ese estilo. Pero si quieres ir a ver mujeres con tangas de hilo dental por mi está bien.

-Idiota.  
****  
Sus ojos ardían. Se había acostumbrado tanto a la oscuridad de su casa que estar en medio de la calle a plena luz del día causaba que lacrimeara. 

-No es tan malo ¿Verdad? Tal vez no sea el aire más limpio pero es mejor que sólo sentir el olor a cigarrillos. – Gabriel iba muy guapo con aquellos jeans oscuros algo ceñidos, una camisa verde de mangas largas y unos zapatos negros bien lustrados. Además parecía ir bien perfumado, cualquiera que pasaba a su lado podía sentir aquel aroma dulce que desprendía. No iba a una cita, pero si que era un día especial. Castiel decidió darle una oportunidad a salir de su casa. El rubió lo recogió anes de que se arrepintiera y lo sacó a las calles. 

-No sé si sea bueno que mis ojos ardan tanto.- Su voz era baja, iba con ropa extremadamente informal. Sus pantalones se veían demasiado gastados y estirados, rozaban el piso con sus pasos y se aplastaban contra las sandalias que decidió ponerse. La camisa era demasiado grande para él, quizá un par de tallas extra y parecía más algo que un hippie llevaría. Su piel se enrojecía un poco por el sol que al medio día estaba en su punto. Pero, a pesar de todo eso, ya habían caminado más de dos cuadras y él continuaba ahí, junto a su hermano. No se sentía tan incómodo como pensaba. 

-¿No tienes habre?- ignoró por completo el malestar del moreno- Yo me muero por un pedazo de tarta. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver a Michael? Él y su amiguito Adam deben estar trabajando en el restaurante que recien se inauguró. Ya sabes que ese rollo se ‘Chef’ le iba a él. 

-Eso es por que él es quien cocinaba en casa. – sus ojos seguían molestándole. No quería rascarlos pero no aguantaba la comezón. – Si quieres podemos pasar, pero no quiero que lo molestemos mientras trabaja. Luego de esto quiero regresar a casa, me duelen mucho los ojos. 

-Ya verás como en un par de días te vuelves a adaptar a la luz, hermanito. – Y de nuevo, aceleraron el paso. Ya hallaría una forma de mantenerlo fuera más tiempo, pero por el momento tenía que abasteserse de sus amados postres.  
****  
El restaurante era de buena vista. No tan hostentoso pero se veia que le habían invertido bien. Se sentía acogedor, quizá por eso mismo varias familias se encontraban ocupando casi todos los lugares. Sam entró primero, el rubio se encontraba estacionando a su bebé. El castaño sin querer, como casi simepre, llamaba la atencion de los comersantes por su gran altura. Él sólo les sonreía mientras buscaba un asiento que pudiese compartir con Dean. No tardó en encontrar un par de lugares junto a la ventana, por lo que se quedó ahí esperando a que el otro apareciera.  
La campanilla de la puerta sonó, volteó a ver pues désde su lugar quedaba de espaldas. Creyó que sería Dean, pero se equivocó. Si bien era una cabellera rubia, ésta era demasiado brillante y era acompañada por otra completamente oscura. Eran un par de hombres que bien uno podía ser comparado con alguno de los indigentes que a veces se encontrba en medio de la carretera. No les tomó importancia y volvió a sentarse bien. A los pocos minutos, su hermano se encontraba tocandole el hombro y preguntándole si ya había ordenado. 

-Apenas estaba viendo la carta, así que no. Parecen tener buenas ensaladas. – esos comentarios los hacía adrede, sabía como se ponía Dean con lo de vida sana. 

-No pienso comer basura orgánica. Lo mejor deben ser las hamburguesas. Tengo que pedir la de tocino extra crujiente y doble queso. – Sam imediatamente frunció el ceño. Le parecía que tanta grasa era mala para las arterias del otro, pero no importaba que tantas veces le diera un discurso sobre eso, simplemente Dean no cambiaría. 

Una joven camarera de vestido amarillo y delantal blanco llegó a su mesa muy sonriente. Su cabello negro y suelto enfatizaba su rostro fino. - ¿Listos para ordenar? 

Dean la volteó a ver y le dio un recorrido con la vista de los pies a la cabeza,luego sonrió con coquetería. Sam sólo rodó los ojos. 

-Una ensalada caribeña y para él, la hamburguesa especial con extra de tocino.-la chica asintió mientras tomaba nota en una pequeña libreta que apenas y era más grande que sus manos. – Y de tomar, dos gaseosas. – con ello, la joven se retiró sin antes darle una sonrisa coqueta al rubio. La chica caminó hasta llegar al otro extremo del restaurante, antes de ir a la cocina pensaba tomar otra orden, eso de ir y regresar a veces era cansado. Ya tenía otras dos ordenes que llevar pero una más no haría daño. 

De nuevo puso una sonrisa grande que, poco a poco fue quitando al ver al hombrecillo de apariencia poco ‘distinguida’. 

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?- incluso su voz ya no era tan melosa como hace unos instantes. Golpeaba un poco la pluma contra la libreta mientras esperaba a que aquellos dos hombres abrieran la boca. 

-Me gustaría una gran rebanada de tarta de chocolate con crema batida y dos bolas de helado de vainilla a un lado. Y de tomar una malteada de fresa. ¿Tú que quieres. Cassie? 

-Un té helado. Si es de limón, mejor. 

-En un momento les traigo su orden. – Tan rápido como pronunció esas palabras se fue. Ninguno de los dos le dio importancia a la poca calidez que ofreció la chica. Castiel se removía un poco en su asiento. Las sillas era acojinadas, de un color naranja oscuro, contrastaban con las mesas amarillas. 

-¿Estás bien? ¿Ya no te arden los ojos?

El de ojos azules tardaba en contestar. Masajeaba sus manos bajo la mesa y de vez en cuando secaba el sudor de sus palmas en el pantalón. 

-Hay mucha gente aquí y no parece que paren de llegar.- Agachaba su cabeza, de pronto los murmullos llegaban a él. No le gustaba, estar atestado de gente hablando a sualrededor, después de haber estado un tiempo en el silencio sepulcral de su hogar era agobiante.  
-Claro que hay mucha gente, nuestro sensual hermano es quien cocina aquí. No pueden resistirse. 

El hombrecillo intentó calmar al de cabellera oscura contándole algunas bromas para aligerar el ambiene pero no parecía funcionar del todo, menos con la gente que no dejaba de entrar y salir, parecía ser la hora pico en el restaurante. Estaba comenzando a impacientarse, cuando una camarera, distinta a la que los hubo atendido con anterioridad les llevaba su orden a la mesa. Como el restaurante se puso al tope de un momento al otro, notó como las y los meseros que atendían se movían velozmente de una mesa a otra. 

La joven, esta vez de cabello tan rojo que parecía quemar, llegó con una bandeja en mano. Llevaba la orden del rubio, la tarta no se veía para nada como la imaginaba, ésta lucía aún mejor. Olía el chocolate y veía como el helado se derretía un poco ante el calor del postre. La joven se disculpó por la tardanza y que en un momento le llevaría a la mesa lo que su acompañante había ordenado. 

A Castiel no podía importarle menos si le llevaban o no su té, sólo quería salir de ahí. No tardaron en llevarle su orden, aunque, no era exactamente lo que había pedido. Él recordaría haber pedido una hamburguesa que escurría grasa por cualquier lado que la vieras. Quedó algo desconcertado e iba a decirle a la joven que se había equivocado pero ésta ya se había ido. Gabriel ni siquiera estaba poniendole atención por estar embelestado con el postre frente a él. No quería levantarse ni hablar con nadie, pero se preguntaba de quien podría ser ese platillo ya que, evidentemente podría esa persona recibir su bebida y enojarse por el mal servicio.  
Inhaló hondo y levantó la cabeza. Le echó una mirada al establecimiento esperando ver a la persona que posiblemente tendría su té. Si tenía suerte sería la misma con la que le habían confundido la orden. Miraba a las familias alrededor de él, pero ninguna parecía estar disgustada con lo que tenían en frente. Planeaba rendirse, tal vez esa persona ya se había ido y no había caso en buscarla. Volvió a agachar su mirada para tenerla fija en el plato cuando sintió una mano que apretaba ligeramente su hombro.

-Amigo, creo que tienes mi hamburguesa justo enfrente. 

Por un instante su cuerpo se puso rígido ante la voz de ese hombre. Era profunda y gustosa al oído. Tardó unos segundos en levantar la cara y ver a quien seguía con la mano en su hombro. 

-Espero que esto sea tuyo por que ya me cansé de ir preguntando. – Sus ojos se fijaron en el vaso de té helado que el hombre llevaba consigo. Por un momento le pareció que ese tipo brillaba y no sólo por el sol que le daba por detrás. Tal vez se debía a ese cabello rubio que si bien no era tan lustroso como el de su hermano, llamaba la atención. 

-Si, es mio. La camarera debió confundir la orden. – Fue en cunanto habló, que Gabriel se le quedó viendo. Castiel empezó a sudar y sólo llevaba un par de segundos con otra persona. Decidió no intervenir para ver que sucedía. 

-Y que lo digas, parece que el lugar está tan lleno que ya no saben a quien le dan que. – Dejó con cuidado el vaso de vidrio que ya comenzaba a sudar y tomó el plato con la hamburguesa aún tibia.- Bueno, me llevo esto. Espero te guste tu té, aunque deberías acompañarlo con algo, es raro sólo pedir eso en un lugar donde ofrecen casi de todo. Quizá un pie de manzana le iría bien. 

Castiel asintió mientras veía como el hombre se alejaba de su mesa y se iba al otro extremo para sentarse frente a otro chico. Luego regresó la mirada a la mesa, viendo ahora su bebida . 

Eran ya las cinco de la tarde, el sol aún era algo olesto pero no tanto como para que sus ojos siguieran picando. Gabriel caminaba a si lado en silencio, recorrían el pequeño parque que se encontraba cerca de la casa del de cabellera oscura. Vieron a un vendedor de helados y pararon a comer uno sólopor capricho del mayor. Ya degustandolo, se sentaron en unas bancas de fierrro con la pintura descarapelda y que dejaban ver el óxido. 

-¿Lo sentiste?  
No entendió lo que Gabriel quería decir, por lo que ladeó su cabeza de lado para que le explicara con más detalle. 

-¿No sentiste los temblores? ¿Tampoco viste como los ángeles caían disparados desde el cielo? ¿Y que me dices la oscuridad que invadió la ciudad?

-No...no lo sentí, pero sinceramente creo que debes estar mal si pudiste sentr todo eso.- era absurdo lo que su hermano decía. ¿A qué venían esas preguntas rídiculas?

-Como eres tonto. Claro que no se sintió, por que el mundo no se acabó por el hecho de que saliste de tu casa, de que ‘comiste’ fuera y mucho menos por haber cruzado un par de palabras con un extraño. El mundo sigue en pie y andando. – Ahora comprendía más a donde quería llegar el rubio. Era cierto, el mundo seguía a su alrededor. El sol continuaba ocultandose, los niños a su alrededor jugaban sin inmutarse de nada. La vida continuaba y a nadie le importaba si él había perdido a alguien o no, por que asi eran las cosas. Lo entendía y si bien al principio del día pensó que se derrumbaría, ahí estaba, sentado en la banca de un parque mientras comía un helado. 

-Tal vez no pase nada por salir, pero sigo sin sentirme cómodo. 

-Eso es por que te has encerrado en tu mundo, pero ya verás como poco a poco vuelves a sentirte bien. – asintió. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Se lohabía prometido a su hermano, que lo intentaría y para ser su primer día fuera no había sido tan malo.

El aire comenzaba a refrescar, Sam y Dean estaban sentados en el capo del auto mientras tomaban un par de cervezas bien frías.El día había sido bueno y a pesar de que no querían hacer nada del trabajo, terminaron comprando las refacciones que le hacían falta al bar. Noles importaba que los mosquitos empezaran a andar a su alrededor, los espantaban con manotazos o simplemente los mataban cuando ya les habían succionado un poco de sangre, manchando sus manos y limpiandolas en sus camisas. 

Se la pasaron hablando de trivialidades, de como se veían en el futuro, de las crecientes inflaciones que los tenían con la soga al cuello, de como los pagos en el banco se hacian cada vez más molestos. Pero no importaba, al final terminaban cambiando todo por cosas mejores, como planeando su siguiente reunion, pensando que quizá Garth tenía que asistir y retarlo a tomar más de una cerveza sin que se emborrachara. 

El día terminó, y Dean se despidió de Sam como venía haciendolo desde que éste se había ido a vivir a California. Kansas no era mal lugar, pero en ocasiones, si no fuera por que había decidido establecerse, le daban ganas de tomar su auto y viajar hasta donde la carretera lo llevara. 

Dean se metió al bar, se dio un baño para quitar el sudor de su cuerpo y se durmió casi empapado en el colchon, llevando unicamente unos boxers negros. 

 

Pasó la semana y una buena venta que Dean supo aprovechar. La clientela era joven en su mayoría. Solía odiar a los niñatos con dinero, pero mientras fueran sus clientes no le importaba. Pudo adelantar dos meses más de renta sin problemas y hacer un pago en el banco, apenas terminaba de pagar los intereses y todavía le quedaba la deuda completa. Esos prestamos que le dieron a su padre fueron demasiados, y para su mala suerte pasaron a su nombre. 

Asi como esa semana, las siguientes pasaron, llenas de alti bajos. Ya casi paraban las lluvias que Septiembre les había llevado. No había nada nuevo salvo que su hermano lo visitaba con más frecuencia. Todo eso hasta la noche que lo volvió a ver. Ese hombrecillo solitario en la barra, jugando con el agua que su cerveza escurria por calentarse. 

Castiel estaba enojado, era 21 de Septiembre, una fecha importante. Pero en vez de estar en su casa sus hermanos lograron arrastrarlo hasta ahí, a un bar que si bien no era de mala muerte, no pretendía ser su favorito. Tan pronto como entraron lo dejaron abandonado en la barra para poder ellos pescar a algunas chicas.  
Estaba con el ceño fruncido, agradecía que la gente prefiriera mantener distancia por que les mostraría su peor cara. De no ser por que Michael tenía sus llaves, ya se hubiese ido. Suspiró, tomó entre sus manos la botella de cerveza y la acercó a sus labios para darle un buen trago. Aun estaba fresca por lo que se deslizo con gusto por su garganta. Lamió los residuos que quedaron en la comisura de sus labios y volvió a jugar con el agua que ya había quedado en la barra. Planeaba pasar el taro así pero lamentablemente, un trapo amarillo se paseó demasiado cerca, llevandose los restos de agua. 

-Lo siento amigo, ¿Podrias levantar tu cerveza? – ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la vista, sólo obedecció y luego volvió a colocarla donde antes. - ¿Mal día? – Mala vida, eso pretendía decirle y que no por estar en un bar iría contando sus problemas al cantinero, pero en cuanto alzó la vista se topó con esos ojos verdes brillantes que lo dejaron sin habla.

-Tal vez no sea de mi incumbencia pero si necesitas hablar, que mejor que con un extraño. – Le ofreció una de sus mejores sonrisas, esas que daba cuando quería un descuento en lla carniceria o cuando intentaba coquetear con una camarera para que le diera otro café gratis. En realidad Dean no sabía porque se había ofrecido, simplemente ver a alguien decaido en su bar era algo que pocas veces veía. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que las fiestas se armaran y que en realidad, ninguno de sus clientes le hablara si no era para pedir chupitos y cervezas. No conocía denada a este hombre y aún así, cuadno sus ojos se fijaron en él, quedó inundado de sensaciones por ver tal profundidad de azul que, lamentablemente emanaban tristeza. Tan distraido estaba que no se percató que el de cabellera oscura también lo observaba con cierta curiosidad. 

-Mis hermanos me han traido a rastras, sinceramente no soy tanto de cerveza, preferiría un té, pero estando en un bar...- dejó las palabras al aire. Se dio cuenta de que el otro hombre lo había escuchado en cuanto su cerveza fue retirada junto a la presencia del rubio que se fue sin decir pio. Quizá lo había ofendido, después de todo es un bar y no se debe ir diciendo que no a una bebida. No era bueno con las palabras, ni siquiera estando en su ánimo normal. La gente solía tacharlo de raro. Ya que ahora estaba sólo y sin cerveza, echó una mirada alrededor, buscando con el ceño fruncido a los causantes de su enojo. Se abotonó el saco azul, que a la vista de los demás era más un sueter y se paró del banquillo para caminar entre la multitud y hablar con Michael quien, gustosamente hablaba con una morena de curvas sobresalientes.  
Era un gran problema el que tenía ahora y es que estaba seguro de que al menos un par de limones debía de tener. Llenó un vaso largo hasta dejarlo rebosante de hielo, eso del té helado no se le daba bien, quizá era mejor un mojito. No, el tipo había dicho que quería un té y por Dios que en su bar no habría nadie inconforme. Hizo lo que pudo e incluso le colocó una pajilla de color naranja y una pequeña sombrilla junto a esta. Cuando estaba listo para entregar la bebida, se percató de que el hombrecillo de ojos azules ya no se encontraba en su asiento. Se decepcionó un poco por que se había puesto exclusivamente a preparar aquello.Tal vez aquel hombre seguía rondadndo por ahí, si lo buscaba podría darle la bebida. Llamó a Garth que ya se había hecho su cómplice en aquellas noches donde no podía atender a los clientes sólo. Lo dejó a cargo de la barra y tomó el vaso de té para comenzar a meeterce entre aquella gente que no dejaba de cuchichear mientras bebían copa tras copa. Le preocupaba que entre tanto movimiento la bebida terminara derramada en el suelo, no recordaba bien el rostro del hombre, sólo que llevaba algo azul puesto, wow, gran pista. 

Para su suerte, lo encontró. Sentado entres dos sujetos que no paraban de hablar, parecía que las palabras les salían hasta por las orejas. Se acercó con cautela y sin importarle quienes fueran los otros dos sujetos, depositó el vaso de té frente al de ojos azules. 

-¿Un té va mejor? Aunque debo advertirte que no se me da bien. – no esperaba una respuesta, de hecho se quedó de piedra cuando notó una leve sonrisa en el otro hombre. Espera, justo ahora parecía tener un leve recuerdo, un poco distinto a lo de ahora, pero bien que valía por que quizá tenía que ver con el té. Por su parte, Castiel no se esperaba aquello. ¿En serio el rubio se había tomado la molestía en prepararle un té? Sin querer curvó un poco sus labios, pero al darse cuenta los regresó a su gesto neutro. 

-Un momento, tú. ¿Quién eres y qué quieres con nuestro Cassie? No es bueno andar recibiendo bebidas de desconocidos en un bar. – Bien, Gabriel no solía ser tan protector pero se tenía que ser precavido con tanta gente mala en el mundo. Bien podía ser un gesto amable o que la bebida tuviera droga para despues quitarle los riñones y dejarlo en una tina con hielo. 

¿Cassie? ¿Ese era el nombre de aquel tipo? Sonaba extrañño y por alguna razón no le gustó. 

-Por favor Gabriel, controlate. Soy un hombre adulto y no aceptaría ninguna bebida si no la considero segura. Me parece que estas ofendeindo a éste caballero quien es el cantinero y que fue tan amable de cambiar mi cerveza por algo más de mi gusto. 

Seis ojos estaban sobre el. Michael y Gabriel no se lo creían, esa era la primera vez que hablaba tanto en el tiempo que llevaban sacándolo de su casa. Dean, por su parte, había quedado con los pelos de punta al escuchar con detenimiento esa voz ronca y gastada. ¿Era normal que sus rodillas flaquearan? No, no lo era. Para quitarle el hierro al asunto, tendió su mano a aquel hombrecillo, Gabriel, y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Dean Winchester, el dueño de éste peculiar bar. Un gusto.

Michael al ver que su poco amable hermano se quedaba quieto, tendió su mano y se presentó. – Michael Novak. Éste rubio con faltas de modales es mi hermano Gabriel y a su lado nuestro querido y pequeño Castiel. 

Con que era Castiel, un nombre raro sin duda, pero pegaba. Castiel no volvió a abrir la boca más que para agradecer la bebida, que no sabía del todo bien pero no sería grosero y la tomaría. Sus hermano le hicieron algo de plática al de ojos verdes hasta que éste se excuso para ir a atender a la barra. 

La noche pasó sin más y Castiel se sorprendió al llegar a casa y ver que casi pasaba por alto el pequeño altar que adornaba uno de los libreros. Se sintió culpable, haber estado fuera cuando debió quedarse en casa a rememorar en silencio el aniversario del que sería su sexto año de noviazgo. Negó brusco, rezó incado junto a su cama hasta que las rodillas le dolieron y se fue a dormir así, con la ropa puesta. No volvió a aparecerce por el bar lo que restaba del mes y de los siguientes. 

 

Las fiestas decembrinas estaban llegando a su fin. Dean había empezado a alquilar un piso, no era la cosa más grande ni lujosa pero si que era mejor que la bodega. La fiesta de año nuevo se celebraría ahí. Sam y Ruby eran sus invitados, aunque se fueron añadiendo más a la lista para al final ser unas quince personas. Era temprano y el pavo continuaba marinandose, tenía que meterlo al horno pronto o cenarian a mala hora. Revisó la lista que tenía en la cocina para verificar que todo estuviera listo, pero vio que le faltaba algo muy importante; el postre. 

Tomó su chaqueta de cuero negra y se la colocó sobre la camisa de franela a cuadros roja que llevaba encima. Se colocó bien la botas pues no quería caminar a cuestas sobre la nieve. Las llaves del impala tintinearon con gusto en su bolsillo y salió disparado a la primera tienda que se topase. 

Strudel de manzana para Gabriel, pastel de frutilla para Anna, chocolates envinados para Michael y la sidra. Esas eran las maravillosas compras de Castiel. Pensó casi todo el mes si asistir o no, ya se había saltado navidad y pensaba hacer lo mismo, pero decidió que era bueno ir. No pensaba en que otra cosa pudiese cambiar el inicio del nuevo año.  
Caminaba con una canasta en su brazo, pasar a la panaderia de la tienda era un problema, pues al parecer no era el único que había olvidado el postre. Se formó en una distinguida fila que sobresalia tanto que atravesaba algunos pasillos. Frente a él se encontraba una señora de edad avanzada que parecía llevar prisa, pues repiqueteaba el piso con los tacones. Quería decirle a la señora que no importaba que tan veloz pudiese ir su pie, eso no haría a la fila avanzar, pero no sería grosero. 

Los minutos pasaron y con ello la fila avanzó, el olor a pan caliente era glorioso en esas temporadas donde el frío calaba los huesos. Sólo faltaban dos personas para llegar al mostrador y poder pedir su orden, pero nada podía salir bien, oh no, él era Castiel Novak, sinónimo de complicaciones. El sujeto que actualmente estaba al frente parecía estar armando un escándalo. Tanto así fue el problema, que el sujeto se metió tras las puertas del mostrador y comenzó a tirar al piso todo lo que había en las vitrinas. Pasteles, panes, natillas; no hubo nada que pudiera salvarse. Pronto se escuchó el murmullo de la gente crecer y pudo jurar que un par de maldicioes llegaron a sus oídos.  
Los guardias de seguridad llegaron a los pocos segundos y se llevaron al sujeto a saber donde. Lamentablemente, la panaderia ya no tenía nada que ofrecer y así como había llegado se retiraba, con las manos vacías. 

Caminó a las afueras de la tienda, si tenía suerte las reposterias continuarían abiertas. Iba tan concentrado en su andar que no se fijo que la única bolsa de compras se iba rasgando, tirando la gran botella de sidra. Ésta rodó hasta las botas de un hombre que amablemente la recogió y buscó con la mirada al dueño.

Enarcó un poco la ceja, no lo reconocio al instante pero conforme sus pasos lo acercaban, podía sentir como su lengua cosquilleaba por las ganas de decir su nombre. – Hey, Cas. – Fue un gesto inconciente, pero le valía más abreviar el nombre que andar como los demás y pronunciarlo todo. Castiel tardó en reconocerlo, pero una vez miró bien esos brillantes ojos verdes, lo reconoció.

-¿Dean?- Su nombre sonaba tan bien de esos labios rosados. Le tendió de inmediato la botella y por una mílesima de segundo, al tomarla el otro sus dedos rozaron, dejandoles un peculiar hormigueo. 

-¿Compras de último momento? Me alegra saber que no soy el único. 

-Mis hermanos han olvidado algunas cosas y he sido yo quien debe comprarlas.

Dos hombres adultos, parados en medio de la acera donde estorbaban el paso. Ambos mirandose por largo tiempo. Por su parte Dean no sabía por que le hablaba, que fuese su cliente una vez no significaba nada, pero de algún modo esa mirada azul lo tenia atado. Castiel, si bien muy en su interior admitia que el hombre frente a él era atractivo, seguía siendo un extraño. 

-¿Sabes? Creo que tengo un par de botellas de vino en el maletero del auto. Si quieres puedo darte uno. Sabe mejor que la sidra.  
Tenía que decir que no, eso era definitivo. ¿Entonces porqué asintió y empezó a seguirlo? No, eso estaba mal. Su cerebro no procesó nada más hasta que tuvo la botella de un buen espumoso entre las manos. 

-¿Cuánto? 

-¿Perdón?

-¿Cuánto quieres que te pague?

¿Es que a éste tipo nunca le habían dado un regalo? Parecía que no. Se limitó a negar con la cabeza mientras dejaba sus compras en el maletero. Veía como la mirada de Cas se llenaba de confusión. ¿Porqué no quería su dinero? ¿Lo veía pobre? Bien, no era el más rico del mundo pero se podía valer. 

-Mira, Cas. Sólo aceptalo como un regalo de año nuevo. 

-¿Porqué querrías regalarme algo? No nos conocemos.

Buen punto, ni siquiera él sabía la razón. Pero no le interesaba, él era Dean Winchester y por sus huevos que si quería regalar algo lo hacía y no aceptaba un ‘no’ por respuesta, no todas las personas tenían el privilegio de recibir algo de él. 

-Sólo aceptalo y si te sigues sintiendo como que me debes algo, entonces pásate luego por el bar. Me encontrarás siempre ahí, puedes llevar algo como intercambio. Te daré una pista de que podría ser, pie de manzana. 

Una promesa no dicha. Castiel se retiró y Dean lo imitó. Pensando ambos que sería la última vez en verse. Pero no, las semanas habían pasado, la cena en el piso de Dean había sido buena, llena de bromas y confesiones, como la de que Sam por fin había decidido formalizarse con su chica. No supo nada de Cas en semanas, incluso había perdido las esperanzas hasta que una de aquellas noches donde sólo un par de almas rondaban el bar, lo vio. Ahí parado en la entrada sin saber que hacer. Le sonrió y le hizo señas para que se acercara a la barra.

-Lo siento, pero definitivamente no puedo hacer té, así que tendrás que conformarte agua carbonatada. – el de cabello oscuro sólo asintio. ¿Qué hacía en ese lugar con un pie recien hecho en una bolsa? Quería convencerse de que lo hacía para pagar el vino. Pero esa excusa dejó de tener validez cuando la siguiente semana regresó con otro pie según para pagar el jugo de toronjaque le había dado a probar. 

Y los días se volvieron semanas, las visitas al bar se volvieron salidas a un pequeño café dónde el té supiera bien. Y de pronto se encontró con que Dean Winchester ya no era un extraño, con que sus salidas se hacían más extensas y que sus sonrisas eran más duraderas. Pero ¿Qué era Dean? No creía que fuera su amigo, ¿conocido? Sonaba muy frío para alguien que le había contado más de la mitad de su vida. Ambos se siceraron, una vez surgio la ocación en una charla y descubrió que el rubio era bisexual. Confesaba haber estado en un duelo interno durante mucho tiempo, que si bien le iban mucho las tetas, también observaba de vez en cuando uno que otro buen trasero. Cas, únicamente dijo que él era gay, pero nada más. Algo de lo que nunca hablaba era de Nick, no quería, no decía nada respecto a que su casa seguía sin tener luz de sol o que seguía encendiendo en ocasiones cigarros en su dormitorio. 

Tardó en darse cuenta de que su actitud estaba cambiando. No fue si no hasta que Anna le dijo que se veía diferente lo que movió a Castiel “Es como si otra vez tu rostro tuviera vida, últimamente no paras de sonreir” 

Fue ahí que el pánico lo empezó a invadir. ¿Qué le pasaba con Dean? Nada, si hasta eso, nada había pasado con el rubio. Siempre que se perdía en su mirada su cabeza le rependía, cada vez que le sonreía más de la cuenta rezaba toda la noche para pedir perdón por que se creía un traidor. Esto, fuera lo que fuera, tenía que parar. Por más que se lo dijo mentalmente, nunca hizo nada. Y de nuevo, llegó el 21 de Septiembre. Era un día para celebrar, Dean había cerrado cerrado el bar pues quería festejar con Cas que éste había conseguido un empleo después de tanto tiempo. No se podía permitir seguir viviendo de lo que sus hermanos le daban y ahora era un buen contador para una pequeña empresa. 

No supo si fueron las copas de más, que por su parte no hubo ninguna, pero sintió un roce que le dejó los labios casi al fuego vivo. No duró más de dos segundos, pero los labios de Dean le hicieron pensar que duró una eternidad. 

Cuando el rubio se alejó, Cas no lo pensó y atacó de nuevo pero en un beso más duradero. Masajeba sus labios con suavidad sobre los del otro. Era lento, no había prisa, saboreaba esos labios que no parecían querer dejar de beber de él. Pero algo hizo click en su cabeza,abrió los ojos y observó como Dean se dejaba besar, como sus ojos seguian cerrados y como por igual disfrutaba el beso. Se apartó con algo de brusquedad y boqueó un par de veces buscando que decir, pero al final nada salió de sus labios. 

Salió de ahí, necesitaba escapar, ir a su zona segura. Llegó a su casa y por primera vez, tomó entre sus manos la foto del altar y la estrechó contra su cuerpo mientras lágrimas calientes caían hasta mojar el marco. – Lo siento, pero no pude resistir- pronunciaba sus palabras con cierto dolor y culpa. ¿Lo había estado traicionando?

 

Dean se sentía como un imbecil. Ya habían pasado cinco días desde que Cas se fue por el beso y no había sabido nada de él desde entonces. ¿Le había desagradado? No lo creía, pues le había devuelto el gesto. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasó? La duda lo carcomía por dentro. No pasaba segundo del día en el cual no pensara en él. 

Sólo tuvo que pasar un día más para tomar cartas en el asunto. No le agradaba pedir ayuda, menos a él, pero Gabriel era su único recurso en estos momentos. Compró algunos dulces antes de ir, si se ponía reacio a ayudarle entonces podía comprarlo con caramelos cual niño pequeño.  
Pero Gabriel no se puso dificil, todo lo contrario, deseaba que Dean ayudara a su hermano. Le contó sin tapujos todo, desde los años de noviazgo que tuvo su hermano, le explicó a detalle quien era Nick y como había fallecido. Tampoco omitió la depresión en la que calló el de ojos azules, lo dificil que fue sacarlo de su casa y que intentara tener de regreso su vida, todo llegó a sus oídos. – Saqué una copia de sus llaves, por cualquier cosa – desprendió ésta de el montón que llevaba en su bolsillo y se la ofreció a Dean. – Él se merece otra oportunidad, pero se niega a dársela. 

Ahora Dean comprendía mejor las cosas. Ya tenía una idea del dolor que pasó, pues lo experimentó con su hermano. Lo sentía por Castiel, le habían arrebatado a su novio como si nada, un robo que terminó mal y con un único herido que, trágicamente no sobrevivió. Apretó la llave con tal fuerza que se le quedó la marca entre la palma.

Era de noche, el vecindario estaba tranquilo y como no estarlo si cada dos por tres un vigilante pasaba recorriendo entre las casas. El rubio estacionó su impala a las afueras de aquella casa que intentaba no llamar la atención. Volvió a apretar la llave y se lo pensó. ¿Era buena idea? Entrar no le aseguraba que Cas lo querría...¿Pero qué no querer a alguien era que no importaba tu bienestar mientras la otra pesona esté bien? Podía rechazarlo y Dean tendría que aguantarse, pero no dejaría que aquel buen hombre continuara torturandose. 

Entró, en silencio como ya lo había aprendido de más joven al no querer despertar a Sam. Caminó con dificultad entre la oscuridad. Lo buscó y rapidamente lo halló dormido en su habitación, envuelto en delganas sábanas anaranjadas. Lo observó, inhaló hondo y se alejó. 

 

¿Porqué sentía como si la luz le diera directo? ¿Era posible que el calor de la mañana se sintiera con las cortinas bien puestas? Se sentía extraño, le comenzó a dar miedo abrir los ojos, pero tenía que hacerlo. A duras penas logró parpadear hasta adaptarse a la luz; se quedó de piedra. 

-Buenos días. – lo sentía venir, le costó trabajo abrir las ventanas que por falta de aceite se mantenían demasiado rígidas, quitó las cortinas y las puso a lavar. Sacudió hasta más no poder y se deshizo de aquel olor a cigarrillos y whiskey. 

-¿Tú...?- la pregunta quedó en el aire. Sus puños ya se habían formado y se apretaban con fuerza, sus fozas nasales se abrieron al exigir más aire y sintió como sus pies se movian solos mientras actuaba. Un puñetazo bien acertado en la quijada fue lo que le dio. - ¿Quién te dio el derecho de meterte en mi vida?

No le iba a contestar, sabía que era dificil pero no imposible. Sam lo odió por semanas pero haría lo que fuera necesario para ayudarlo. 

-Preparé té, está en la mesa. – no dijo nada más y se fue para dejarlo en la soledad de la habitación.

 

Sus pies delcalzos ya no se llenaban de polvo, era extraño oder ver a detalle cada objeto de la casa. Lvó su rostro en abundante agua y limpió sus dientes con enojo hasta que casi se sangraba las encias. Bien, tenía que relajarse, sus manos no temblaman hace mucho y sentía como le arrebataban lo poco quele había quedado de él. Ya no sentía el olor característico del cigarro. Pensó en encender uno y dejar que se consumiera sólo pero, no encontró nada, por más que los buscó no estaban. Sintió como le faltaba el aire, pero dio una bocanada e hizo lo mismo que cuando era niño y le daban ataques de asma. Soltó elpoco aire con letitud e intentó respirar contando hasta diez. 

Nada había pasado, la casa seguía ahí, ya no olía mal, ni estaba a oscuras pero seguía ahí. Sabía que desdehace tiempo debió haber abierto las ventanas. ¿A qué se había aferrado? A un olor que ni siquiera le gustaba, por que Castiel siempre odió que Nicck fumara, que tomara y que deara la casa apestosa a esa combinación. Pero le amó...no significaba que ahora no sintiera nada, pero...estaba confundido.

Se veía más calmado cuando llego a la cocina y tomó entre sus manos una taza naranja que bien podía confundirce con un tazón para comida. Sus labios se mojaron en el tibio líquido y sorbió un poco. Limón con miel, no era exactamente la mejor bebida pero era buena para su gargantaque hace un par de días comenzaba a arder.

-Te debo una explicación. – Castiel hasta ahora no se había fijado en el humeante café que Dean bebía. Notó como su mirada estaba fija en él y como sentía su pecho acelerado. No le había pedido que le explicara nada, pero lo escucharía. 

-Te escucho.- dijo eso desviando la mirada a lamesa cuando notó el cardenal de la quijada de Dean. ¿Tan fuerte lo había golpeado? 

-Estos días que pasaron sin que fueras al bar hicieron que me preocupara. Pensé que mis actos te habían alejado y me seentí mal por eso, al menos al principio por que pensandolo mejor no creo que yo te haya desagradado. Así que como no sabía que te sucedía y no tenía idea de a quien acudir, fui con Gabriel y él...

-Gabriel.- lo interrumpió, con que eso había sido. Dean por si mismo no sabía nada de como se encontraba su casa. Ahora entendía como entró; Gabriel creía que no se había dado cuenta pero sabía que tenía copia de sus llaves. - ¿Él te contó todo? ¿Él te dijo que hiciera esto?- Pensar que fue petición de su hermano lo hizo rabiar, pero también sintió una punzada de decepción. 

-Me contó todo, pero esto lo hice por mi mismo. 

-¿Porqué?

-Por que quiero que dejes de aferrarte a algo que ya no tiene reparo. Ya no tienes que torturarte Castiel, no puedes desprenderte del dolor si no lo dejas ir. No tienes que olvidarlo, eso nunca lo hagas. Guarda los buenos recuerdos y tenlos siempre contigo, pero tienes que continuar. Hasta hace poco te veías feliz por haber conseguido un empleo, míra lo que te hiciste, te quedaste encerrado aquí estos días sin preguntarte si quiera si perdiste el trabajo o no. 

El silencio reinó después de eso. Dean pensaba que otro puñetazo le emparejaría el lado opuesto de la quijada y Castiel no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en Dean preocupandose por él.

-No puedo hacerlo solo.

Cuando esas palabras llegaron a sus oídos, fuero suficientes para avanzar la distancia que los separaba y rodearlo en un abrazo de consuelo. El rostro del moreno se escondía entre el cuello y homrbo del rubio, sus lágrimas quedaban impregnadas en la ropa e intentaba no hacer tanto ruido al llorar. ¿No era un traidor? Se había estado sintiendo culpable désde la vez que le devolvió una sonrisa a Dean, désde que pasaba de largo el altar para darse una ducha antes de salir, désde que en sus sueños ya no lo invadía Nick... Se sentía culpable por que no quería volver a enamorarse y perder a esa persona especial, por que su cuerpo y mente no lo soportaría. 

Cuando se separaron las lágrimas habían parado. Castiel se levantó y bbusco en la nevera algo de hielo qye envolvió enun trapo de cocina para ponerselo en la quijada al rubio. – Siento haberte golpeado.

Dean le dedicó su mejor sonrisa para que no se preocupara y viera que estaba bien. No se dejaron de hablar, Castiel no lo había alejado y poco a poco iban camiando los muebles y la pintura de la casa. Puso aquella alfombra naranja que le gustaba, sus pies ya no sentían el tacto frío del piso. Dean lo ayudó a cambiar las ventanas y a colocar persianas. Dejó el altar donde estaba y cada noche hablaba con la foto. Se sentía bien hacerlo, contarle sobre Dean. 

Y diciembre llegó conun frío más fuerte que el del año anterioir. Sus hermanos se habían sorprendido cuando ofreció su casa para la cena navideña. Pero no eran los únicos en asistir, Dean y su familia eran bienvenidos. Por primera vez Gabriel se controló y no hizo nada para sacar la vergúenza del de ojos verdes. Castiel agradeció eso.

Las cajas de té en los estanntes estaban casi vacías. Una taza de ponche llegó a sus manos y tomó asiento en el sofá junto al rubio. No había vuelto a besarle, pero estaba ahí cada vez que lo necesitaba. Se colocó nervioso y se notaba al momento de mirar sus manos algo temblorosas.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes incómodo? 

-Dean...¿Me darías una oportunidad? – su voz temblaba, y por un instante temió que la respuesta fuera negativa, pero sintió como aquellas grandes manos retiraban su taza de ponche y se envolvían contra las suyas. Sentía los cayos de los dedos del rubio y le gustaba esa dureza. Con ese gesto y la mirada que le dedicó fue suficiente para calmarlo. Era un si.

En año nuevo se dieron su primer beso como pareja, Dean no quizo ser tan osado yno metió la lengua, algo que Cas de algún modo esperaba. Les tomó un par de semanas acostumbrarse, no es que hubiese tantas cosas diferentes, bueno sólo los besos y los ligeron toqueteos, pero de ahí en fuera nada. 

Castiel había obtenido de nuevo un empleo. Trabajaba de ocho a tres de la tarde. Llegaba a su casa y preparaba algo delicioso, se daba una ducha y se dirigía al departamente de Dean con la comida. Pasaban juntos de cuatro a siete y media pues Dean seguía abriendo a las ocho el bar y cerraba pasada las tres de la mañana. Ya había recorrido universidades en línea y estaba próximo a empezar sus cursos. 

La rutina los tenía cansados, en ocasiones tanto que sólo estar sentados junto al otro era suficiente, no exigían nada más. Una noche en la que Castiel se quedó a dormir en el departamento de Dean, lo encontró masturbandose en la madrugada, se notaba que no llevaba mucho de haber llegado. Intentaba ser silencioso mientras veía como esa mano se movía con velocidad y como el líquido goteaba facilitando la fricción. No pudo evitar ponerse duro ahí mismo. Sin importarle, se acercó y retiró la mano del rubio remplazandola con la suya. Hace tanto que no tocaba un pene ajeno, olvidaba que ese calor quemaba hasta las entrañas y le erizaba todo el pelo del cuerpo. Ese día se masturbaron hasta caer agotados. 

Poco apoco se volvían más osados. Dean no quería apresurar las cosas pues sabía darle su tiempo al de ojos azules, pero Cas se sentía listo para avanzar más allá de las fricciones. Y fue en esa noche libre que Dean tenía, donde Cas lo invitó a cenar a su casa, tomaron un poco de vino y se desvanecieron entre besos y caricias en la cama del moreno.

Esa noche, todo sentimiento de culpa restante terminó por desvanecerse. Estaba enamorado de Dean Winchester y no sentía culpa en ello. Amanecer entre sus brazos le trajo calma. Sintió como le besaban la sien y olfateaban su cabello.

-¿Te preparo algo de té? 

Y por primera vez, Castiel se negó. No le apetecía tomar té, sonrió para sí.

-Mejor preparame un café

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué tal? ¿No tan aburrido? Siento que el tema daba para mucho, pero me límite a escribirlo en una sola historia por que no suelo ser buena con los fics largos, no he terminado los que llevo tiempo publicando. La historia al principio estaba pensada para ser de 3000 a 4000 palabras, pero algo en mis dedos me dijo que tenía que haber más y teminó en esto de aqui. Bueno, espero haber sido de alguna forma buena para entretenerlos y si gustan dejar una crítica constructiva con gusto la acepto . :3


End file.
